Sogyo meets a new friend
by snowflowersister of toshiro241
Summary: this is the first book of sogyo and yuzu. Sogyo is the zanpakuto of juushiro ukitake, but since the zanpakuto can now materialize they can freely walk around and explore. they have a secret, a sealed form. they meet a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! How are you? I got a new fic! Here we go!**

**A little occ-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor the characters or music.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Fight between twins**

**Karin Kurosaki POV**

Hi my name is Karin Kurosaki, I am 16 years old. It has been 5 years since the defeat of Sosuke Aizen, and 3 years since the downfall of the quincy (again). My sister and I are in our first year of high school. Yuzu is my twin sister and a year and a half ago, she developed spiritual awareness as sensei put it. I know more about soul reapers, and everything since what happened in the last five years. Now I currently train under Toshiro Hitsugaya who keeps making me call him sensei.

I woke up to the confounded sunlight in my eyes. "Ugh, I told Yuzu not to open the curtains in the morning!" I growled. "Karin time to get up or we will be late for school!" yelled Yuzu. "All right! I am coming!" I yelled in anger.

So I got dressed and brushed my teeth. Then I put my hair up. "I love my long hair now." I said out loud. When I went down stairs, I saw Yuzu by the door. Her hair was down, and it reached her shoulders. "Come on Karin!" She anime veined.

I anime veined. "Shut up Yuzu! You.. First you draw the curtains after I asked you over and over not to! Now you are telling me what to do!" I yelled at her, snapping finally. "Karin you are being a brat and you can walk to school by yourself!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

I could only growl more. I picked up my school bag. "Karin!" Scowled Ichigo. "What!" I said with anger. "How could you yell like that at Yuzu?" He asked. I scowled. "She is always telling me what to do!" I answered.

He rolled his eyes. "Still no reason to yell at her." He said calmly. I scoffed. Then I thought on it and sighed, I left for school.

* * *

**Oh boy. Feud between the twins. Not good. Please remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! How are you? I am okay. I have a meeting tomorrow. I hate meetings. LOL. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own bleach, nor the characters or music.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Friend **

**Yuzu Kurosaki POV**

I ran out the door, and did not stop running until I was out of sight of my house. _"Karin you are a brat!" _I thought to myself. Tears streamed my face as I walked towards school slowly. "Yuzu?" Asked a familiar male voice. I stopped and turned around.

"Hello Jinta. I am sorry but I will be late for school if I do not hurry." I forced a smile. He narrowed his eyes. "Yuzu you can not fool me. Why are you upset?" He asked worriedly. I looked down. "Karin." I simply said, choking out my sister's name.

He sighed. "Come with me." He said gently as he walked past me. I blinked. "But school?" I asked in bewilderment. He sighed. "I will have a talk with Ichigo." He said. I nodded as I caught up with him.

**Kisuke Urahara POV**

I walked in to the living room. "Good morning everyone." I yawned out. "Good morning Kisuke my love." ui said from the computer desk. I chuckled and pecked her cheek. "How are you my Yoruichi kitty love?" I asked.

She smiled. "I am good. Jinta had to run out. Ururu is in the back." She said with a sigh. I raised a brow. "Why did Jinta have to go out?" I asked. She gave me a worried look. "Ichigo called. Apparently Yuzu ran out the door upset. Jinta gave me the phone and went to look for her." She said.

"Hmm." I said thinking. Yoruichi quirked an eye brow. "Well Ichigo said Karin yelled at Yuzu." She said. I was shocked. Karin Kurosaki was not one to yell at her twin. "Hopefully Jinta will bring her here or bring her home." I said as I walked in to the shop part of our home. She nodded and followed me.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! What's up! I am updating again. LOL! Seems I can write like crazy. **

**A/N: Sogyo and Juushiro make a appearance in this chapter. And if anyone remembers Jinta's last name, please let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter three: Talk between former squad captains and the shinigami daikou's baby sister on soul society. Juushiro gets a mission Part one**

**Jinta POV**

I walked with Yuzu back to the Urahara shop. "Jinta did you know I have spiritual awareness now?" She asked me. I nodded. "I noticed a while back. You have developed an ability to see spirits and sense them too right?" I asked.

She nodded. "I can sense them at times. Mostly only see and talk to them. It is getting more and more developed though Ichigo said." She replied. I thought on that for a moment. "Do you know anything about Soul Society?" I asked.

She looked at me. "I barely know anything." She said. I smiled as I walked with her. "Kisuke, Tessai and Yoruichi can help you there." I said grinning. Her eyes widened. "Really?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes they are from the soul society before they were exiled." I replied.

She was in pure shock. I chuckled and led her up to the doors of the shop. "Kisuke Urahara is the former Captain of squad 12, and Yourichi is the former Captain of squad 2, and Tessai is the former captain of the kido corps." I said. She now fainted. "Yuzu.." I said as I caught her.

**Kisuke Urahara POV**

"Well it looks like you overwhelmed her." I said as I walked out the door. Jinta looked at me then at Yuzu. "I did not mean to Kisuke." He said very low. I nodded. "I know. Bring her inside, Jinta." I told him.

He walked inside slowly with Yuzu. He took her to one of the guest rooms. "Lay her down here Jinta." Said Tessai, referring to a futon. Jinta nodded and laid Yuzu down. "Come we will talk." I said.

"Yes Kisuke." Said Jinta. I nodded and walked out to the living room."Jinta, did she say why she is so upset?" I asked as I sat down. Jinta also sat down and gave me a look. "You all ready know." He said knowing I knew. Then an android went off.

**~ringtone~**

**Buddy you're a boy make a big noise**  
**Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day**  
**You got mud on yo' face**  
**You big disgrace**  
**Kickin' your can all over the place**  
**Singin'**

**We will we will rock you**  
**We will we will rock you**

**Buddy you're a young man hard man**  
**Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day**  
**You got blood on yo' face**  
**You big disgrace**  
**Wavin' your banner all over the place**

**We will we will rock you**  
**(Sing it!)**  
**We will we will rock you**

**Buddy you're an old man poor man**  
**Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day**  
**You got mud on your face**  
**You big disgrace**  
**Somebody better put you back into your place**

**We will we will rock you**  
**(Sing it!)**  
**We will we will rock you**

**(Everybody)**

**We will we will rock you**  
**We will we will rock you**

**(Alright)**

Jinta went red. "It is Ichigo." he said as he picked up. "Jinta! Where is she? No word yet on her whereabouts and my dad is driving me nuts!" Yelled a very angry Ichigo, Jinta held his android away from his ear.

"Holy damn Ichigo! Stop yelling and tell the old fart", can hear Kisuke and Yoruichi in the background laughing. "That to shut up and his baby girl is safe and sound here!" Jinta anime veined and said.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! LOL! The old man crying and making a fuss is nothing new. Please remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I am doing good today! I am back and need to catch up bad! Ugh I hated having zip power! Then my cousin's wedding was moved up. Is it not enough I work on my aunt's farm now that I have to drive to another farm three hours away to deliver some food for the schools!**

**A/N: Sogyo and Juushiro make a appearance in this chapter. thank you for who told me Jinta's last name!**

* * *

**Chapter three: Talk between former squad captains and the shinigami daikou's baby sister on soul society. Juushiro gets a mission Part 2**

**Ichigo Kurosaki POV**

"Okay Thank you Jinta." I said as I sighed. "She is still upset." Jinta said on the phone. "i do not doubt that." I replied. I smiled a bit. "Jinta make sure she does not wander off." I said to him.

As I hung up with Jinta I called Karin. "Hello?" She answered sounding worried a bit. I arched a eye brow. "Hey Karin. Jinta found Yuzu. She is at Urahara's shoten. Tell your princepal she is excused today." I said to Karin. She scoffed. "Yea yea." She then hung up.

I growled. "KARIN YOU LIL !" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

**Urahara's Shoten~ POV**

"She will wake up soon, Kisuke." Yourichi said as she drank her tea. Kisuke sighed. "I know. And we will have a lot to talk with her about." He said bringing his hat over his eyes. Yourichi nodded as she got up and went to check on Yuzu.

As she came to, she had to let her eyes adjust. "I see you have came to Yuzu Kurosaki." Said Yourichi softly. She looked beside her and saw a woman with creamy chocolate skin, and purple hair, and amber eyes.

"You are Yourichi?" It came out as a Question. She nodded. "Yes I am Yourichi Shihouin Urahara." She replied. Yuzu sat up. She looked around. " You are a reaper? And I can see you clear as day." Yuzu asked.

"Yourichi chuckled. "I see you have fully developed your spiritual awareness." She said to Yuzu. Yuzu looked at Yourichi. "Seems so. -She sighs- I am sorry to bother you guys here." Yuzu said as she pulled her knees up.

**Yourichi Shihouin Urahara POV**

"Do not worry. You need to calm down." I said with a soft voice. Yuzu looked at me. "So Jinta told ya?" She asked me. I sighed. " A bit. I called Ichigo." I said. She sat quietly. "Anyway come with me." I ordered kindly.

Yuzu got up and followed me to the living room. "Why hello Yuzu ! Nice to see you again!" Exclaimed Kisuke. Yuzu giggled at him. "Nice to see you too Mr. Urahara!" She smiled.

Jinta came in from the shop. "Hey Yuzu, are you okay?" He asked. She nodded sheepishly. "Yea I just got a little over whelmed. That is all." She said. "That is understandable." I said. That is when Ururu came in with the tea. "Sit down please Yuzu." Said Kisuke.

She nodded as she sat down. "Here Yuzu this will help." Said Ururu. "Thank you Ururu." Said Yuzu as she took a drink.

**Yuzu Kurosaki POV**

"Kisuke may I ask why do you not live in soul society anymore?" I asked. He sighed. "A incident happened over 100 years ago, that was brought upon by Sosuke Aizen. Because of that the vizards, and Tessai and I went into hiding. I was also in trouble for another thing. " He said.

My eyes went wide. "He is the one my brother told me about then." I answered. Kisuke nodded. "Probably so. He is now not a problem." Kisuke said. I sighed as I drank my tea. "So what was it like being captains?" I asked.

Kisuke smiled. "It was nice. A lot of work being a captain. I was captain of squad 12, as well as head of the research and development bureau." He said. I smiled. "Wow that must have been a lot of work." I giggled.

"Yourichi had a harder job. She was the captain of squad 2, and the supreme commander of the stealth force." He smirked at Yourichi. "Wow, and Ichigo complains about the Zaraki guy." I shook my head.

We continued to talk for awhile.

**Soul Society~ Reader's POV**

Juushiro was walking towards the senkaimon. "Sogyo are you ready?" He asked. They nodded. "Yes a mission in the world of the living. It's not common for a captain to get a mission there though." they said. Juushiro nodded. "There's some hollow activity beyond the normal." He said. They walked in to the senkaimon.

* * *

**There you go the full chapter. Plz remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning everyone! Who is ready for chapter five? I know I am! Let us get rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Kubo does.**

* * *

**Chapter five: Yuzu meets Sogyo part one**

**Yuzu Kurosaki POV**

"Hmm so let me get this straight. Toshiro Hitsugaya is the captain of squad 10, and Renji Abarai is the lieutenant of squad six?" I asked. Kisuke sighed. "Yes I believe your sister has also met them?" He asked.

I nodded. "That is how I first met Toshiro." I replied as I drank my tea. "How did you meet the moocher?" Asked Jinta. I giggled. "I met Renji through Ichigo." I replied. Jinta sat back . "Through carrot top? Shoulda figured." He said.

I glared at Jinta. "Do not call Ichigo carrot top." I said with anger. Jinta put up his hands. "Woa there just joking around Yuzu." he said. I sighed and drank my tea. "Anyway everyone. There is a visitor coming today. As most of you know, it is not often a captain get's a mission in the world of the living." Said Kisuke.

I spoke up. "Which captain Kisuke?" I asked. He smiled qas he pulled out that idiotic fan of his. "Jushiro Ukitake, the captain of the Juusanbantai." He said happily.

**Jinta Hanakari POV**

"Jushiro Ukitake? He is a very rare sight in the world of the living for missions." I said. Kisuke chuckled. "Yes he is the rare sight. But there is a special reason for his mission." Kisuke replied. We all gaped in suprise.

"Suprised huh?" Asked Kisuke with a laugh. Before we could answer a senkaimon opened up. "Let us go greet them. Yuzu wanna come?" Kisuke asked. She nodded. "Wait Kisuke, you said them?" I asked. He chuckled. "His zanpakuto has materialized for the mission." He answered.

We all stood up and nodded. We went out to welcome them. "_Outside standing as he exited the senkaimon, is a white haired man, who's hair reaches mid back. Has Chocolate brown eyes, and stands between 6'0 and 6'2. He is Jushiro Ukitake. Next to him is a teeneage spirit, who stands 6'0 and has green eyes and long white hair in a pony tail. They are Sogyo no Kotowari is my guess." _Thought Jinta. "Welcome Captain Ukitake and Sogyo no Kotowari." Said Kisuke with a bow.

* * *

**I hope you like the new chapter! Please remember to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! What's up?**

******Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Kubo does.**

******A/N: Yes Sogyo has a sealed form. I got the idea from rping on facebook with my sis.**

**Shinigami: soul reapers**

**Ne: asking about some thing**

**Kemari: a form of soccer like sport**

**Italics: thinking **

* * *

**Chapter six: ****Yuzu meets Sogyo part two**

******Reader's POV~**

"Hello Kisuke." Said Jushiro and Sogyo as they bowed. Yuzu smiled. "Hello I am Yuzu Kurosaki." She introduced herself and bowed. _Yuzu Kurosaki? She is the one when Ichigo got his powers that hardly had any awareness. _Thought Jushiro.

"Nice to meet you Yuzu Kurosaki, I am captain Jushiro Ukitake, and this is my zanpakuto spirits Sogyo No Kotowari." He motioned to the teenager beside him. She smiled. "Nice to meet you Captain and Sogyo no Kotowari." She said as she smiled.

"Nice to meet you too miss Yuzu." Said Sogyo as he bowed and kissed her hand. She blushed a bit red. "I know you know my Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki?" Asked Jushiro as more of a question than a statement. Yuzu nodded. "Yes I met Rukia before the war." She said.

"Hello Ukitake, been awhile." Greeted Yourichi. Ukitake smiled. "Call me Jushiro old friend." He said as he hugged Yourichi. She embraced him back with a hug. "How have you been Jushiro?" She asked.

**Sogyo POV**

"Anyway like Jushiro said we are his zanpakuto spirits, this is our sealed form." I said to Yuzu Kurosaki. She smiled. "You look very nice." She said with a small blush. We smiled. "Thank you." We replied. She smiled still.

"So do you also know Ichii-nii?" She asked. We chuckled. "Yea but he has not seen this form. He knows us as the two kid forms." We said. She giggled. "One big suprise for him to see ne?" She asked. "Hai he will." we smiled as we said. She giggled. "So what do you like to do ?" She asked.

"Watch Soccer. It is different in soul society, it is called kamari ball." We said. Yuzu nodded. "It is I heard of it but it is not played as much now a days. " She smiled. We chuckled as we nodded. "We heard. But we still also heard that there was a game of shinigami style played here." We asked.

* * *

**Ha ha the Kemari ball game lol. Remember ? Please do review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**4-16-13**

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating. Stupid busy schedule and being sick. Weak constitution. I also had some bad reviews and took them pretty bad on my rukia stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Kubo does.**

**A/N: Yes Sogyo has a sealed form. I got the idea from rping on facebook with my sis.**

**Shinigami: soul reapers**

**Ne: asking about some thing**

**Kemari: a form of soccer like sport**

**Italics: thinking**

**italics/bold: thinking, etc**

**bold:hollow**

**the megumeru song i got from the clannad anime, i dont own.**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Yuzu and Sogyo **

_**"Megumeru" by Eufonius**_

**Reader's POV~**

Yuzu walked with Sogyo to the park. She smiled as they talked about soul society. "So the 13 court guard squads have different jobs?" She asked. "Yes some of them have specialty areas." Said Sogyo with a smile. Yuzu beamed a bright smile.

"Sounds like a heap ton of work." She giggled. They chuckled at her. "Yes like the second division for example. They are in charge of the stealth pretty much blend together." They said. "Stealth? As in silent but deadly?" She asked them. "Yes they also deal with criminals and the prisons." They said seeing her now a bit scared. She shivered at the thought of the stealth force. "Sounds kinda freaky." She pointed out. "They do tend to freak out some people." Said Sogyo. She sweat dropped. "I can see why." She said.

They sat down and talked about the squads more. "Wow so fourth squad is the healing squad?" She asked. Sogyo nodded as Yuzu smiled. "Yes they also do the cleaning of the seretei." Sogyo added. She giggled as she thought. "Sixth squad is in charge of records, mainly meaning the Kuchiki family?" She asked.

"Yes the Kuchiki family has done the recording for years." Said Sogyo. Yuzu smiled again and giggled. "Sounds like a great organization of protection and defend." She said. Sogyo chuckled. "The 11th specializes in combat. Their captain likes the fight and kill style." They roll their eyes.

**Yuzu Kurosaki POV~**

I was smiling as I learned more about Soul Society. It was all so amazing, well it sounded so amazing. Turns out that Renji's captain was head of the family that records for all of soul society. Rukia's one of the war veterans from the fights with Aizen.

"It is so amazing Sogyo." I awed at all the information on soul society. They smiled as they nodded. "It is wonderful when there is peace." They said. I smiled. "I bet it is." I said in a soft voice. They nodded. "So anything interesting you like to do?" They asked.I blushed a bit. " i like to do arts and crafts. Plus I do some sports now." I said. "That is cool. What kind do you play?" Asked Sogyo. " Softball, Swimming, croquet. Among a few others." I said with a smile.

* * *

**I know a short chapter. Next will be longer. Please remember to review. **

**Omake is next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I hope you will this filler! I have no ideas other than a Omake filler chapter so let's see how this goes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Kubo does.**

**A/N: Yes Sogyo has a sealed form. I got the idea from rping on facebook with my sis.**

**Translations:**

* * *

**Sogyo Omake Chapter~**

**Sogyo's POV~ **

We were playing a card game with Katen kyokotsu, While Kyouraku san and Juushiro were doing paperwork for the winter war. "How the Paperwork going guys?" Asked the taller half of Katen. Kyouraku san just shrugged. "Boring and takes forever as usual. With so many that was injured and all, it is no surprise. Aizen even had a numeros I think Ichigo called them, lead an attack on Seretei." he shook his head.

Ukitake nodded. "So many people were injured here in the Seretei, Like Nanao ise for instance." he confirmed. I sighed, when Kyouraku found out about that he was furious. "Yes I was very angry, She still is a bit traumatized from her injuries." He sighed as he tensed from the memory of seeing her in the ICU at the healing center. he was really furious as when he found the numeros in jail he killed it after it was interrogated.

"If I remember correctly You interrogated then executed the numeros afterwards." Said Juushiro. I set down three of a kind. "Hearts." I said. Katen rolled her eyes. "Nice play Sogyo." Smiled Juushiro as he waited for Kyouraku san to answer. "Yes Juushiro it was." he confirmed. Juushiro sighed as he signed another paper. "Well you know that is why you have more paperwork than me right?" Asked Juushiro. Kyouraku san nodded with a sigh. katen laid a three of a kind with the suit being spades. "Top that." She said. I smirked in my twin form. "4-9 in hearts." I set down on the table, we were playing rummy.

**Katen Kyokotsu's POV~**

"Ugh you got me with that hand." I sighed and looked at my sister. She nodded as we laid out the rest of our pairs and stuff. Of course Sogyo beat us. They jumped and cheered. I smield and told sis to go make tea. She nodded as I stood next to Shunsui. "Got anything done?" I asked him. He sighed and looked at me as he pointed to the small pile aside from the stacks. " i got some done." He replied.

"Good Shunsui. Now just the rest to go!" I chuckled. He groaned in displeasure. My sister, the smaller part of us aka Katen Kyokotsu, brought in the tea. She blinked her visible eye at Shunsui. Shunsui looked at her, puzzled. "Oh that is what you want." He said. Juushiro smiled as Shunsui gave my sister her cherry blossom journal.

* * *

**Part one of several Omakes possibilly. Thank you for being patient. Please Follow and favorite this if you like it! Please remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I am staying at over night Motel. This is a Yuzu and family Omake. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Kubo does.**

**A/N: Yes Sogyo has a sealed form. I got the idea from rping on facebook with my sis.**

**Translations:**

**Nii: brother**

**onii:big brother**

**nee:sister**

**onee:big sister**

**Goat face:Isshin**

* * *

******Sogyo Omake Chapter two part one~**

******Ichigo's POV~**

******Morning wake up~**

I was asleep in my room since I had no school today. I was dreaming as well.

**_Ichigo's dream_~**

_I was walking around the stores since I had to come to the mall with Yuzu and karin. I went to the video, games and more store. I had to get something anyway. I looked around and scoured over the dvds and games. I saw something that caught my eyes. It was the new black ops game I have been waiting for. "How much though?" I wondered. I looked at the price tag. 4550 Yen, Alot but I have that much. I dug through my pocket and got the money out. The cashier had a goofy grin. _"Good Morning Ichigo!" _He said. I was confused for a moment before it hit me._

**_End of dream~_**

"Good Morning Ichigo!" Goat face yelled as he tried to kick me out of bed. I moved out of the way by laying back again. "Shut up goatface!" I yelled. "And you're paying for my window." I anime veined. "You have gotten better Ichigo I give you that!" he exclaimed. I looked out my window and glared at goat face. "I would close the window but seems I can not. So I will let you hang here." I said as he gave me a more goofy grin.

I rolled my eyes and got up. I pulled out my strawberry colored tee shirt and my blue jeans. I pulled on my clothes on and went to brush my teeth. I scowled at the mirror. "Morning head." I said in a growl. I brushed my hair and cleaned up.

Yuzu knocked. "Onii chan are you almost done? I need to use the bathroom." She said a little annoyed. I chuckled. "Yes Yuzu just a moment." I replied. She sighed. "Okay Onii chan." She replied as she walked to her room.

**Yuzu Kurosaki's POV~**

I walked back to my room. I sighed again. "Is Onii chan still in the bathroom?" Asked Karin when I walked in the room. I nodded and sighed. "he said he will be out in a moment." I replied. I got my shower stuff. "Yuzu chan he is out now." Karin shouted as she was looking out in the hall.

I shouted back at her. "Okay thank you Karin Chan!" I ran out with my clothes and shower stuff. I got in the bathroom and closed the door as well as locking it. I hummed as I turned on the shower. I waited til it was to my like. "It is nice and warm." I smiled as I got in.

* * *

**LOL part one. I am still trying to think of how to do this omake. Please remember to review!**

**update coming when i can 8/3/13**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! Busy Busy Busy! Working on fics and classes! Too much work for classes! LOL just kidding! My classes are from creative writing! So I get grades just for doing these!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Kubo does.**

**A/N: Yes Sogyo has a sealed form. I got the idea from rping on facebook with my sis.**

**Translations:**

**Nii: brother**

**onii:big brother**

**nee:sister**

**onee:big sister**

**Goat face:Isshin**

**oji: father**

**san, sama, etc: honorifics used for someone like a friend or family. Or respected person**

* * *

_**Sogyo Omake two part two~**_

_**"Shower time and out!"**_

_**Yuzu Kurosaki's POV~**_

_I shouted back at her. "Okay thank you Karin Chan!" I ran out with my clothes and shower stuff. I got in the bathroom and closed the door as well as locking it. I hummed as I turned on the shower. I waited til it was to my like. "It is nice and warm." I smiled as I got in._

It was nice and warm. I got my shampoo and conditioner on the ledge. I got my hair soaking wet and hummed Heaven is a place on earth. "Yuzu no singing!" Ichii nii joked. I ignored him and lathered my hair with soap. I heard tapping half way through. "Got a half hour Yuzu chan!" Said my oji san in his goofy tone.

I sighed as I rinsed my hair and conditioned it as well. I washed the rest of my body and got out. I got out and turned off the shower. I got my towel around my middle. "Ok give me ten more minutes." I yelled. I heard the footsteps walking away from the bathroom door. I dried my hair and did my hair up. Then got my underwear on and bra, then my clothes. I powdered my nose and walked down to the kitchen.

"Almost ready Yuzu chan?" Asked Karin. I glared at Oji san. "Yea just let me get the money for today." I san glowered. "Sorry for giving you a heads up." He said sarcastically. I sighed. "Oji san I knew I had to have a quick shower." I said with annoyance. He sighed now. "Everyone ready? Usual goat face do not goof too much." Said Ichii nii with annoyance to his voice.

_**Reader's POV~**_

As the family of four left the house/clinic they locked the doors and put up the not open sign. "Okay everyone into the car." Beamed Isshin as he ran to the driver's side. "I would rather Ichii nii drive Goat face!" Kicked Karin as she got over to the car.

Isshin fell to the ground with a pout. "Fine I will let my delinquent son drive." He said getting in the passengers side. Yuzu giggled. "I have to agree with Karin chan!" She beamed. Isshin pouted at his daughter's words. "That is not fair Yuzu chan." He said in a sad voice. Then Ichigo turned on the radio. Karin and Yuzu clicked on their seatbelts and fastened them.

"Ready Ichii nii." They said in unison. "Good girls. Now goat face do you have your belt on?" Asked Ichigo in annoyance. "Yes son." He replied in his goofy tone. Ichigo groaned. "Allright let's go." He said as he drove away from the clinic.

**_At the mall~_**

Ichigo parked the car and everyone got out. "Where to first?" Asked Yuzu. Ichigo shrugged. "How about that store owned by Rukia san and her friends?" Asked Karin. the rest of them nodded. "Sure why not. I have not been in there yet." Replied Ichigo.

* * *

**Ok at least I got another omake up. It is better than nothing. Please remember to review!**


End file.
